Phineas and... Phineas and... Phineas and...
Phineas And Ferb build a mind reader, almost finding out about Isabella's fellings. Meanwhile, Doof builds an recursion-inator, Doof builds an recursion-inator, Doof builds an recursion-inator, Doof builds an recursion-inator Doof builds an recursion-inator, Doof builds an recursion-inator, Doof builds an recursion-inator... Transcript Phineas and Ferb are watching TV. Tv:"Hello, I am Ann Oftregwastrevanopenfraxepjuenagheresta and I can read your mind! " Phineas, thinking:"No, nobody can read a mind with a TV." Ann:"Nobody except me!" Phineas:"Wow... it works! I can't believe!" Tv:"What do you mean <>?" Phineas:"Or maybe not... Hey, we should really make a mind reader! Ferb, I know what we're gonna to today! HEy, where's perry?" Meanwhile, Candace speaking with Stacy on the phone: Candace:"I don't know, Stacy, I tried everything I could but nothing works! I can't bust them, *chimpunk version* blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah " Meanwhile, Perry is in Monogram's lair: Monogram:"just love taco... just love taco.. just love taco.. just love taco.. just love taco.. just love taco..." Carl:"I don't know what is happening, but you MUST stop Doof!" Meanwhile, Doof is standing with Vanessa in his apartament D.E.I jingle Doof, singing:" The movies are gray, The tv is black. The horses are runnning. Please bring me some food! Oh yeah, food! The reverse of Doof. If you don't bring me food! Then the horses aren't running. * music* My labcoat is white, My brother is mayor. The horses are runnning. Please bring me some food! Oh yeah, food! The reverse of Doof. If you don't bring me food! Then the horses aren't running! Please bring me some food!" Vanessa:"O...kay?" Doof:"What? I'm hungry!" Perry enters! Doof: "A platy-...A platy-...A platy-...A platy-..." Meanwhile, at Phineas at Ferb's house: Isabella:"Hey, Phineas!" Phineas:"Hey, Isabella!" Isabella:"What'cha doing?" Phineas:"Building a mind reader!" Isabella:"A mind reader? A MIND READER?! NO! People have secrets, for example, maybe I love yo-... I mean maybe I love yogurt!" Phineas:"You do?" Isabella:"NO! I DO NOT!" Phineas:"Why do you get so upset? I asked you if you love yogurt, there is no problem if you don't!" Isabella:"Yes... you are right... Sorry..." Meanwhile, D.E.I Perry:Chatters Doof:"A platy- A platy- A platy-..." Vanessa:"Hello, Perry! As you see, my dad built an recursion-iator. It already started hitting some objects, including my dad. Good luck. Well, I am going to mom. Bye." Doof:"A platy- A platy- A platy-..." Perry goes to the recursion-inator, but he doesn't find a auto-destruct button. Doof:"A platy- A platy- A platy-..." Meanwhile, at Phineas and Ferb Random delivery guy: "Hey, aren't you a little... a little... a little... a little..." Phineas: "What?" Meanwhile, at Candace speaking with Stacy Candace:"Jeremy is-... Jeremy is... Jeremy is... Jeremy is... Jeremy is..." Stacy:"What?" Meanwhile, Baljeet and Linda Baljeet:"I have to tell you something... I love... I love... I love..." Linda:"What?" Meanwhile, Buford and Ducky Momo Buford:"Oh, ducky momo, i love... i love... i love... i love..." Ducky Momo: Quack? Meanwhile, 2 random characters Random Character 1: "Now, you can get rid of your fear that you'll get recursioned if you say 'hi' "! Random Character 2:"OK, hi... OK, hi... OK, hi..." Random Character 1: "What?" Meanwhile, at PaF Phineas:"Wow, our mind reader is complete." Isabella:"Phineas, do not use it or else you'll find out that... well, I have to tell you, right?" Phineas:"Tell me what?" Isabella:"Tell you that I love... I love... I love..." Phineas:"What? Anyway, let's use it! Ok... um... maybe Isabella was right... Maybe everyone has their own secret. We shouldn't use it... who knowns... what could happen..." Ferb:"Really?" Phineas:"Nah, I was just kidding... just kidding... just kidding..." Meanwhile Character 1: "The password is 723... 723.... 723... 723... " Character 2:"OK, 723723723723!" Character 2 enters password. Computer:"Password incorrect! Auto distruct complete!" Character 1: "723... 723.... 723... 723... " Computer explodes. Near the computer was a big rock, the rock starts moving from the explosion. The rock goes on the street. A car crashes into it. The rock continues moving, until it reaches the Mind Reader and destroyes it. Meanwhile, at D.E.I Perry destroyes the mind reader. Meanwhile, at Phineas and Ferb Isabella:"What just happened?" Phineas:"I don't know! OK, let's use the mind read... hey, where did it go?" Linda goes home. Candace:"Mom! PaF built something!" Linda:"What did they built?" Candace:"A mind reader!" Linda:"There is no Mind Reader here!" Phineas:"Who wants pie?" Linda:"Oh, they really built one! Because you just read my mind! *laughs*" Perry comes. Phineas:"Oh, there you are Perry." Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works by Chance135